Field
Exemplary embodiments relate to a sealed display apparatus.
Discussion of the Background
Organic light-emitting display devices or liquid crystal displays including thin film transistors (TFTs) have been included in display apparatuses for mobile devices such as digital cameras, video cameras, camcorders, portable information terminals, or smartphones.
Such display apparatuses may include a sealing member to protect the display device from the outside. For example, the sealing member may be coated between a plurality of substrates and hardened by a laser beam radiated from a laser source, thereby bonding the substrates.
However, the laser radiated in a fan-out area, where a plurality of wires are formed, may generate short-circuit between wires due to heat generated by the radiated laser beam. Increasing a distance between wires may increase a dead space surrounding the display area.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the inventive concept, and, therefore, it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.